Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888)
Anna Marie Gabrielsen (1819-1888) aka Anne Maria Kjarvaldsen; aka Anna Marie Gabrielsen of Lund; Immigrant from Farsund, Norway to Chicago, Illinois, USA in 1882 (b. July 19, 1819; Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. August 29, 1888, 5:00 am; 25 Pleasant Place, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, USA) Parents *Gabriel Gabrielson (c1795-?) of Lund *Anna Margretha (c1795-?) of Skaugaard Birth Anna was born on July 19, 1819 in Farsund, Norway. Baptism She was baptized on August 15, 1819 as "Ane Marie Gabrielsen". Marriages *Hans Christian Andreasen (1815-1844) on October 8, 1841 in Farsund, Norway. *Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) on December 14, 1845 in Farsund, Norway. *Brecking circa 1865 in Chicago, Illinois. He is mentioned in the letter from Sigried Brigida Jensen (1895-1990). *Kjarvaldsen in Chicago, Illinois who outlived her and died after 1888. She is listed as a Anna Marie Kjarvaldsen in a church biography written after her death. Children *Hans Kristian Jensen (1844-?) aka Hans Christian Anthon Marius Hansen, who was born from her first marriage to Hans Christian Andreasen (1815-1844). Hans was born on 08 September 8, 1844 and was baptized on October 13, 1844. He was a sailor by 1865. *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846-?) who was born on May 12, 1846 and was baptized on May 21, 1846. He was a sailor by 1865. *Anton Severin Jensen (1848-1906) who was born on December 19, 1848. *Juliane Amalie Jensen (1852-?) who was born on November 20, 1852. *Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) who married Peter Olsen (1844-1892) and emigrated to Chicago and gave birth to Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) the china decorator. *Johanna Katrine Jensen (1857-1912) aka Catharine Jensen, who was born November 14, 1856 and emigrated to Chicago and married Steffen Barca (c1855-c1895). *Jens Julius Jensen (1859-c1903) who married Anna Olsen (1859-1912) and emigrated to Chicago. *Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) who emigrated to Chicago and married Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938). *Johan Christian Jensen (1863-?) who was born on August 4, 1963 and was baptized on September 13, 1963. Death of husband The following is from an undated church biography: "Jens Jacob Hansen, who passed away in Norway in 1864, an adherent of the Lutheran faith, was a talented violinist, the entire family with one exception being musicians ... Anna Marie (Kjarvaldsen) after her husband's death came to America in 1882 and passed away six years later, aged 63 years, having previously embraced the Methodist faith." Vestregade Street, Farsund, Norway The family appears in the 1865 Norway Census living in "Ladestedet Farsund" on Vestregade Street in a house owned by Jens J. Hansen. Ann was already a widow and living with the following children: Hans Kristian Jensen; Hans Gabriel Jensen; Anton S. Jensen; Juliane A. Jensen; Anne M. Jensen; Johanne K. Jensen; Jens J. Jensen; Andreas Jensen; and Johan K. Jensen. They are listed as: "Anne Marie Hans."; "Johanne K Jens."; "Hans Gabriel Jens."; "Juliane A. Jens." and "Andreas Jens." Norway to USA She moved from Farsund, Norway to Chicago, Illinois in 1882 with her children. Death Anna died on August 29, 1888 at her home at 25 Pleasant Place in Chicago of "exhaustion from carcinoma of uterus", she had been sick for three years. She was listed under the name "Anna Marie Jensen". Her Illinois death certificate number was "4936". Burial She was buried at Mount Olive Cemetery, Chicago, Illinois. Research on Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) *Else Egeland writes: "I have checked emigrant-lists etc. here in Norway. Anne (Ane) M Jensen, Farsund, was daughter of Jens Jakob Hansen and Ane Marie Gabrielsdatter, lived in Farsund 1865 (census, mother was widow in 1865). Born 19. June 1854 in Farsund, and according to the church protocol her name was Ane Marie Jensen. Anes (Annes) siblings are Hans Kristian, Hans Gabriel, Anton, Juliane, Johanne, Jens, Andreas and Johan. In the emigration lists I so far can find only one that can match; Ane Malene Olsen, married to Peder Olsen b. 1844, left Kristiansand, Norway for Chicago 28 February 1874. But if that is her, Malene and Marie is mixed, and her birth year in the protocols is 1841 ... I can not find a marriage record. The local history books from Herad near Farsund says that Peder Olsen Egeland (my grandfathers uncle) born 1844 emigrated to Chicago in the 1870s. There is also a Peder Olsen going in 1883 (married, lives in America, the same?) and one in 1885 (unmarried), both born 1844." *Sigried Brigida Jensen (1895-1990) wrote in a letter around 1960-1965: "Your great-great great grandmother married four times, one, outlived her, a Mr. Brecking (sp?) of Chicago. The first one I know nothing of. My grandfather Ossie & Jennies, I do not know for sure -- but believe was her third husband who edited a small paper and believe it was in Farsund, where my father was born. Her other husband owned an inn, two sons born to that marriage. One died in the English Channel, captain of his boat. The other a captain, on the ____. His boat was lost in Lake Michigan. The family moved from Farsund to Stavanger and lived there until they came to America around 1870. The children were Marie (Jennie's and Ozzie's mother), Katrina -- Lillie -- Hans -- John -- Andres -- Hervey -- and my father Jens. They all sang beautifully. It was a warm loving family and I loved my Tanta Katrina and your uncle Ossie so very much. I was six when my father died and 16 when Tanta died -- or I would have more to tell. My sister Myrtle and her husband were in Norway two years ago and went to Farsund to see if they could find out any thing about our father -- but could not find out anything -- there was a fire some time ago and much was lost." Images Image:Gabrielsen-AnnaMaria.gif|1819 birth File:Gabrielsdatter Andreasen 1841 marriage.png|1841 marriage to Hans Christian Andreasen (1815-1844) Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010465.jpg|1856 birth of Johanne in Farsund churchbook Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010475.jpg|1859 birth of Jens in Farsund churchbook Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010487.jpg|1862 birth of Andrew in Farsund churchbook Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010622.jpg|1863 birth of Johan in Farsund churchbook Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010801.jpg|1865 death of husband in Farsund churchbook Image:1865 census Jensen Hansen Farsund.gif|1865 Norway census Image:9010573 108853086122.jpg|1880 circa Image:Jensen-Sigrid photo.jpg|1880 circa Category: Gabrielsen (surname) Category: Non-SMW people articles